


Before Welcome To The Madness

by TaymeeLove



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Kink Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, I had to ;), M/M, Welcome to the Madness, pierced Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Yuri finds Otabek at the club and shows him what he's been doing since Otabek ran out on him earlier that night.Or ;; What happened when Yuri and Otabek should have been practicing for the exhibition skate, but Otabek couldn't keep his hands off of Yuri long enough to work through the routine.





	Before Welcome To The Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously bad with titles ;P

Yura. Damn Yura and his damn exhibition skate. Damn him for dragging Otabek into it. Damn him for that stupid new piercing too while we're at it. Otabek should have known better than to accept helping his friend when he saw the look on Yuri's face after watching Yuuri and Viktor skate together. He just had to one up them, and he was doing that by pulling Otabek into it. 

He dragged Otabek away the second the other performance was over thinking out loud of how he could one up his 'fathers'. Otabek listened and tried to figure out though Yura's rants how he fit into the equation, he was distracted enough that he almost followed Yuri into the dressing room of the only store they found open at this time. It was some little punk store that was pushed away in some back alley you had to go down steps too. It was ominous to Otabek, but Yuri just kept smiling and chatting away. Sitting outside the dressing room for Yura to try on his outfit, Otabek finally looked at his watch. 

"Shit, I've got a gig in twenty minutes." Otabek commented under his breath trying to figure out how to get away from Yuri without pissing off the single-minded angry kitten. 

"What did you say, Beka?" Yuri asked sticking his head out of the dressing room. His hair stood in all directions from the three shirts that Otabek had guessed he'd tried on already considering they were thrown on the floor in a pile. It looked like a forth would be meeting the rest soon since Yuri's face didn't look happy. 

"I-" Fuck, Otabek thought, how am I supposed to explain my leaving to Yuri. "I'm really tired from today. I'm just gunna let you do your shopping thing. Find me in the morning to help you some more. We have all day to practice." He said quickly, faking a yawn and got up before Yuri could change his clothes and follow him out. 

He had no such luck though. When he was on his second to last song of his set he looked out in the crowd to see a tiny blonde dancing on the table right in front of him. "Yura?" As soon as his set ended Otabek went to find his little delinquent friend. "How the hell did you find me," Otabek asked as Yuri found his way to the back alley with Otabek dragging him by his arm. "You were supposed to be working on your exhibition." 

"I was and I wanted to show you everything. Beka, we just spent the last hour searching for you so I could show you." It was the closest thing to pouting Otabek thought he'd ever seen or heard Yuri do. 

"Why?" 

What happened next is the only thing that will haunt Otabek to his grave and maybe send him there as well. "Because this." Yuri said so innocently that it made Otabek choke on his breath. Yuri stepped back and held his arms out showing off his new outfit. The blonde had found a purple leather jacket and black leather pants, they both were skin tight and the purple Doc Martins that Yuri had found to match the jacked did nothing to distract him from the bulge staring at him from the younger boy's pants. "Oh and this." Yuri said before lifting up his shirt and showing his red nipples to his friend. The little red buds adorned with a silver bar horizontal through them. 

Otabek's chin fell to the floor as drool started to leak from the side of his mouth. "Yura." He said quietly not really able to get anything out of his mouth other than his friends name. When he pulled his mouth from the ground he did the only thing his brain could think of, but it might have been his dick thinking. He pushed Yuri against the brick behind him and attached his mouth on the sensitive piercing. Yuri cried out in pain, trying to pull back, before giving in and melting against the wall behind him and moaning. 

"Damn it, Yura." He said taking a breath before moving to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. 

"Fuck," Yuri commented begging his brain to start working again. "Beka- Beka, wait. We- we can't- ah shit- we can't do this here." 

Otabek whined as he pulled back. "Fine. We'll go back to my room then." 

"No- no, I mean. I need to practice tonight." 

"Fucking is practice, Yura. Wouldn't want to get out of shape before tomorrow night would you." 

"But, how am I supposed to be able to skate when every move I make will remind me of your cock being in my ass?" 

It was time for Otabek's brain to halt again. Did Yuri just say he wanted to bottom? It wasn't as if Otabek was really not expecting it, he just, well, he wasn't expecting it. 

"I'll be gentle." Otabek said with a wink before pulling Yuri from the wall towards the street to find a cab. 

\-- 

"Beka." Yuri whined for the millionth time. 

When they got back to the room, Yuri found out why Otabek wanted to go to his room and not Yuri's. "I always carry these with me," his friend, boyfriend, lover? Otabek had commented holding up a four point under the bed restraint kit. "I'm gunna put you in these and make you come just from my mouth on those beautiful nipples of yours." 

Yuri was finding out just how true that statement was as every roll of Otabek's dick against his ass cheeks and every suck Otabek's mouth gave to his nipples was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Beka- fuck- just- just fuck me already!" 

"What about wanting to be in good shape for skating tomorrow?" Otabek asked with a smirk on his face already reaching for the lube he'd placed on the bed knowing at some point Yura would cave. 

"Fuck that. I don't care anymore. Just shut up and fuck me." 

Otabek slowly opened Yuri up. One finger became two, then more lube was added and two became three. Just as Yuri was about to whine again that he was ready and pull on the restraints around his wrists and ankles to flip Otabek over and have his way with him, Otabek added a fourth and final finger. "Can't have you too tight and be sore in the morning." Otabek half praised half teased against Yuri's neck. 

Otabek's mouth moved back to Yuri's sensitive nipples. The piercing begging Yuri to tell him to stop with the pain, but the rest of his body screaming at him to let Otabek continue. He was so distracted in his thoughts about his nipples that he missed Otabek pushing into him, only registering when he flexed around Otabek's fingers to find just one large one inside of him. His head falling back on the pillow as he pulled his restraints to moan. 

"Fuck, Beka, you're so big." Yuri moaned out. "I never knew. Fuck. I- I never thought- I don't know what I thought, but I'm glad I decided to lose my virginity to you tonight." 

"I guess being horny makes you chatty huh?" Otabek teased. Pulling Yuri up by his hips so they rested on his thighs as he knelt above. "Let's see if we can change that. Huh?" 

Otabek moved his hands up and down Yuri's sides, caressing them. He drew little patterns on Yuri's ribs with his pointer fingers, little words on Yuri's arms with his middle fingers. Yuri's thighs were scratched by Otabek's ring fingers. Every finger had its own spot it would mark on Yuri and every finger alight a new feeling in the young boy. His words replaced with moans and whimpers, little "harder" and "more" were heard between. 

"Please, Beka. I- I- fuck- I'm- come." Yuri moaned out hoping his words would form correctly and Otabek would grab onto his dick to relieve him of the pressure growing inside of him. No such luck was received when the only touch he got back was Otabek's mouth back on his chest. 'I'm gunna put you in these and make you come just from my mouth on those beautiful nipples of yours.' The words rang in his head reminding him there would be no hands coming to his rescue. 

He pulled on the restraints, feeling the neoprene rubs against his skin. He closed his eyes watching as the stars ignited. And he let go. 

"That's it Yura. Such a good boy." Otabek praised rubbing his fingers down Yuri's sides in a soothing motion. "Now it's my turn." He continued as he moved to let Yuri's hands free of their cuffs rubbing them before letting his own release fill up the younger boy. 

\--- 

"Otabek!" Yuri yelled to his friends. Astonished wouldn't even begin to compare to how he felt. 

"What?" Otabek answered impatiently. 

"I wanted you to take off my gloves with your hands! Not your mouth! Do you know how hard it was to skate with my ass and chest hurting from the attention you gave it last night? And the amount of make-up I had to put on my wrists? And you think it was okay to deep throat my finger? You are so lucky I didn't make you fall to your knees right then!" 

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to Yura." 

"Oh yea?" Yuri questioned. "I made you give me your mothers cross to wear." 

"That- that's different." Otabek claimed, but Yuri knew that wasn't true. He also knew that he could get Otabek to do anything, just by asking. 

"Back to your hotel room tonight?" Yuri asked, doing his best to look innocent and fluttering his lashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four -- Bondage. Piercing/Tattoo.


End file.
